Un visiteur inattendu (OS Shanks x Mihawk)
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Un verre de vin à la main, il savourait tranquillement le calme temporaire qui avait envahi son château. Sa quiétude sera pourtant troublée par un roux un peu trop enthousiaste ...


**Hello ! Voici un petit OS Shawk (abréviation Shanks x Mihawk inventée par moi-même xD) ! J'adore tellement ce couple et je trouve qu'one n'en par le pas assez ! Alors, enjoy !**

* * *

Mihawk savourait ces instants de solitude. Ces moments où les pleurs de Perona et ses gamineries avec son disciple ne l'importunaient pas. Ces moments où le château était empli d'un silence apaisant. Oui, Mihawk aimait être seul.

Installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, muni du journal dans une main et d'un verre de vin dans l'autre, il était parfaitement détendu. Rien ne pouvait venir troubler sa quiétude. Rien sauf un visiteur inattendu.

Lorsque trois coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée, Mihawk releva la tête, interloqué. Il regarda l'heure. Perona et Zoro ne pouvait déjà être de retour. Qui donc pouvait venir lui rendre visite ? Il soupira et se leva afin d'accueillir son visiteur comme il se doit. Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement. Cet abruti allait apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger dans ses moments de détente.

Il ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement à la vue du fameux visiteur.

\- Akagami* ?!

L'intéressé lui fit un grand sourire et entra sans la permission du maître des lieux. Celui-ci referma la porte et lui fit face.

\- Appelle-moi Shanks, Dracule, sourit-il. Nous sommes amis après tout.

"Amis". Ce mot lui procura un léger pincement au cœur, mais il l'ignora. Il avait toujours éprouvé un profond respect pour l'Empereur, rien d'autre. Il soupira.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Le sourire du Roux s'agrandit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

\- Akagami, je-

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon ami ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut fêter ça dignement ! Je crois savoir que tu possèdes quelques bons alcools dans ta cave ...

Mihawk soupira. Il pouvait dire adieu à son moment de détente. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Shanks se saouler chez lui. Cet ivrogne serait parfaitement capable de s'endormir et il serait obligé de l'abriter pour la nuit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ecoute, Akagami, je ne-

Avant que Mihawk ne puisse terminer sa phrase, il s'était précipité vers le sous-sol pour revenir les bras chargés de bouteilles. Il soupira une fois de plus et admit sa défaite. Il alla chercher les verres. La fête pouvait commencer.

\- Tire pas cette tête Dracule ! On va bien s'amuser !

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Shanks vida son premier verre. Alors qu'il buvait sa deuxième pinte, une goutte s'échappa. Mihawk la suivit des yeux. Elle partit des lèvres du Roux, continua sa course le long de son menton et traça le contour de sa pomme d'Adam. Le Grand Corsaire déglutit. A quoi pensait-il, bon sang ? Il portait son propre verre à ses lèvres. Cependant, il ne pouvait quitter des yeux la goutte qui poursuivait son chemin. Elle glissait à présent le long du torse musclé de l'Empereur et finit par se perdre dans le bas de sa chemise.

Mihawk se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer momentanément. Il camoufla sa gêne sous son habituel masque impassible et but une autre gorgée. Il devait se reprendre.

L'heure tourna et Akagami était à présent passablement ivre.

\- Au fait, Dracule, demanda-t-il dans un hoquet. T'as toujours personne dans ta vie ?

Le corsaire se raidit. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Il posa des yeux indifférents sur son ami.

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais sortir un peu de chez toi ! Je suis sûr que tu ferais un carton !

Puis il se mit à rire bruyamment. Mihawk, lui, ne riait pas. A vrai dire, il s'inquiétait. Shanks avait-il remarqué un quelconque changement d'attitude chez lui ? Il pensait s'être comporté comme d'habitude pourtant. Il détestait ce sentiment grandissant à l'égard du Roux, mais il ne pouvait pas le nier. Alors, il se contentait de le cacher. Mihawk savait parfaitement cacher ses émotions. Ce ne serait qu'une de plus à camoufler.

Ils continuèrent à parler toute la soirée jusqu'au moment où Shanks voulut partir. Cependant, il avait vraiment trop bu et dans une tentative maladroite pour se relever, il trébucha et tomba de tout son long sur Mihawk. L'intéressé se figea instantanément. Il pensait que Akagami allait se relever, mais un léger ronflement l'assura du contraire.

Le corsaire reprit rapidement ses esprits et traîna Shanks jusqu'au canapé. Il détailla un instant le visage de son ami. Son visage arborait un air paisible qui contrastait avec son extravagance habituelle. Ses lèvres fines entrouvertes le faisaient ressembler à un enfant

Mihawk s'attarda un instant sur celles-ci. Il se rapprocha doucement et se pencha au-dessus du corps de Shanks. "Personne ne le saura" se rassura-t-il. "Pas même lui". Il se pencha encore un peu et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser renfermait tous ses sentiments à l'égard du Roux. Ses sentiments qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer depuis quelques mois maintenant, en vain.

Il aimait Shanks. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même.

Mihawk se releva finalement, observa son visiteur une dernière fois et partit.

Il éteignit les lumières et un sourire éclaira son visage dans l'obscurité.

\- Bonne nuit, Akagami.


End file.
